<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embraces by STARSdidathing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595054">Embraces</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing'>STARSdidathing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "You Belong With Me" Series [135]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hugs, Loki &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Pre-Slash, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595054</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time it happened, Loki froze.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The "You Belong With Me" Series [135]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>502</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embraces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some sweet little fluffy cuddles. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time it happened, Loki froze.</p><p>It wasn’t the best reaction as it immediately made Anthony draw back. His expression was wary as if fearing reprisal. He lowered his arms from where they’d been wrapped around Loki in an honest and unrestrained show of affection.</p><p>“I apologize, my prince.”</p><p>Loki shook his head; he also licked his lips. He felt… too much. Too much to parse through himself, let alone put into words.</p><p>“No,” he said. “It was unexpected, but not… unwelcome.”</p><p>Anthony remained uncertain as his gaze ran over Loki’s features, searching for a lie. But Loki had no reason to fabricate and slowly, Anthony relaxed.</p><p>He also smiled again and teased gently, “I suppose I will have to make it less unexpected then, won’t I?”</p><p>Loki felt a guilty spike of happiness rush through him. He did his best not to let it show, smirking instead.</p><p>“I had not realised this would be the price I must bear for having you as my friend.”</p><p>Anthony laughed. And then, miraculously, Anthony stepped closer again. This time, it was not unexpected, and therefore, Loki did not tense as Anthony’s arms came around him.</p><p>Loki closed his eyes.</p><p>It was not like Thor, who squeezed him too tightly. Who made him feel constricted and claustrophobic despite his affection for the big oaf.</p><p>It was not like Frigga, who bundled him in her arms like the child he no longer was. Who made him feel loved, yet guilty, as if he could never quite measure up to the son she wanted him to be.</p><p>When <i>Anthony</i> hugged him, it made him feel warm and comfortable. He did not feel a need to be anyone else or to get away. Anthony’s arms were strong but not confining. Affectionate, but not demeaning.</p><p>Loki hesitated for only a moment before letting his arms curl around his friend. He felt Anthony’s breath leave him in an exhale. Loki shivered but still pressed closer into Anthony’s warmth.</p><p>No one, save his family, had hugged him in this way.</p><p>Loki had never seen the point of such displays of affection with others, at least, not until now. </p><p>As he held Anthony back, Loki had the faint, niggling feeling that there was something else at play. Something more than two friends hugging – but, Loki did not linger on it.</p><p>He didn’t want to taint or confuse a moment that made his heart sing and the worries, stresses and frustrations of the world fade away.</p><p>Loki was quite certain that hugs with Anthony could easily become one of his most cherished things. Unexpected or not.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>